


I'm sorry for the things I said when I was hungry

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Dont touch Stiles curly fries, Grumpy Stiles, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the incident with the god damn curly fries that made Derek finally realize something was up with Stiles,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry for the things I said when I was hungry

It was the incident with the god damn curly fries that made Derek finally realize something was up with Stiles, because really it wasn't like his boyfriend of two years to almost literally take his head off over food. Yeah sure Stiles loves his curly fries but he always shared with Derek. 

"Get your own fries." Stiles hissed reaching around to grab at his fries to keep them away from Derek who was wearing a look of shock on his face. 

"You already had two orders." Derek said trying to calm an almost feral Stiles.

"Doesn't matter." Stiles snapped. They're mine." 

At that point Derek should have moved away from the younger boy but didn't and that's when Stiles bit him.

"What the hell?" Derek yelled clutching at his hand looking down he could see were Stiles had broken the flesh with his teeth.

Stiles's lip started to wobble and he looked up at Derek with teary eyes. It was so unusual and unnerving for Derek to see mate so emotional at a drop of a hat like that. 

Something was definitely up with him.

"I...I am so sorry." Stiles sobbed before running out of the door in tears. 

Derek's heart clenched. 

 

Its around nightfall before Stiles returns and that's when the scent hits Derek's nose. Stiles smells different almost like apple pie if he's being honest.

Stiles is looking like he kicked a puppy with his head hanging low and Derek can smell regret coming off his mate in waves.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was soft.

Stiles bit his lip before speaking. "I'm so sorry, Der I have no idea what came over me." 

It takes exactly five seconds before Derek is pulling Stiles into his arms rubbing small circles on his back and whispering comforting words. "Its ok Stiles. Its ok." And it is because all of the peices have finally slotted together and Derek can see the whole picture. 

After Stiles has calmed down he looks up at Derek. "Dude I can't believe I bit you!"

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't think you get to make a habit out of it."

"I won't." He promises. "I feel fucking bad." 

"Stiles." Derek sighed. "Its fine."

Stiles shook his head. "No its not. What if I'm turning into a cannibal or something." 

Despite rolling his eyes Derek couldn't keep the soft fond smile off of his face. "You are not turning into a cannibal."

"How can you be be so sure?" 

Derek took a deep breath. Time for the truth. "Because your pregnant."

"Oh..." Stiles eyes then went wide and his mouth hung open. "Oh!" 

Derek smiled as his mate started flinging his arms around. "We're having a baby?"

The werewolf nodded placing his hand on Stiles still flat stomach. "We're having a baby."

Stiles smiled tears rolling down his cheek. "Thank god. I thought u was turning into a cannibal." 


End file.
